Kazumaru Uchiha
|-|Genin= |-|Chunin= |-|Jonin= |-|Mangekyo= |-|Epilogue= Summary During his early childhood, Kazumaru was honored among the Hyuga clan because at the time, He was thought to have a pure Byakugan, meaning that he'd have two. However this was not the case. At the age of 10, He awakened his Byakugan but it completely threw the clan off because Kazumaru only had one Byakugan. He was branded as a failure and as punishment, they were going to remove Kazumaru's eye to keep the Hyuga's secret out of Kazumaru's reach. His mother, Tsune was outraged that they'd go after her son and She took Kazumaru and moved away with Kazumaru, and her husband too to get out of the Hyuga Clan's area. To help him get stronger, Kazumaru's dad, Katsuro suggested that Kazumaru should attend the academy. During the academy, He excelled in classes, but often fell short to the better students. He eventually improved himself though. He slowly earned the favor of his classmates who always picked on him for his two eyes. Kazumaru would often run home and lock himself in his room while he silently cried if he was picked on. Eventually this passes and he becomes a full-fledged ninja by passing the exam with high scores. Now a genin, He was paired up with Koinu Inuzuka, and Akiyuchi Koide. They were assigned to the newly appointed Sensei, Suzuha. Kazumaru immediately was in awe of him. As Team 2, They completed lots of missions that range from delivering things to catch criminals. Kazumaru though learns of his father's history and learned of Orochimaru. He vowed to get revenge against Orochimaru so no one falls prey to him again. He goes to fight him in a blind anger which he was confronted by Tsune and Suzuha. After being subdued, he returned to his old self and apologized. Suzuha chose to commence an exam that he learned from Kakashi. The Bell Stealing exam. Suzuha simply is just playing a game with them mostly but he wants to see his team's ability to trust one another. Kazumaru and his team worked together which impressed Suzuha, impressed him enough to enroll within the Chunin exams. After becoming a Chunin, He became a newly added S-Rank Criminal within Konohagakure’s Ninja book. Kazumaru was founded by Meiyo Hyuga who in truth, is Kazumaru’s Great-Grandfather. Kazumaru left the village due to being attacked by the Hyuga Clan. After being founded by Meiyo, Kazumaru joined the Sakibure and shortly after joining, He was tasked with a cruel order. He had no choice but to kill his Sensei, Who was the first to befriend him, Now that he was killed, Kazumaru was conflicted. He had horrible nightmares involving death. So He went back to Konohagakure to ask his mother for help, but just as he arrived, He was attacked by none other than the Hyuga. So Now, He vowed revenge towards Konoha. He deemed himself as the Scourge who will decimate Konohagakure, and kill every last man, woman and child. He became a Jonin during his time with The Sakibure, and as he got older, his power increased more and more. He mastered his Sharingan, as well as his Byakugan. He was about to go to Konoha to end everything, until Shibo started the war. Much to Kazumaru's disgust for war as a whole, He participated in it under the Banner of the Sakibure. There he fought valiantly, and he fought while feeling intense pain since he was fighting the people he would never want to fight, namely his parents. He beat them within an inch of their lives due to not wanting to kill them. Deep down, he was crying for help, help to wake him up from this nightmare. After subduing the Hokage, and winning, he had little to no chakra left. It wasnt until Katsubo arrived, and proceeded to flee with Kazumaru so he can recover. After being healed by Katsubo, He returns to the Leaf to finish them, and is greeted to Kamakiri, and Diggs. To which he fought them, and won easily. He then met with Akiyuchi who continued to reach his hand out to Kazumaru. The two get into a fight and Kazumaru finally loses. After losing, he defects from the Sakibure, and then joins Akiyuchi and the Leaf Village for the final assault against Shibo. After pushing Shibo to his limit, Shibo ended up stealing Kazumaru's sharingan eye. Kazumaru was weakened since he only had the Byakugan. He tried to fight using that only, but failed horribly. Katsuro chose to go to Kazumaru, and Katsuro sliced out his own Eye and gave it to Kazumaru. With utilizing Katsuro's mangekyo Sharingan, along with Katsuro using his othereye, this awakened the Susanoo inbetween the two of them. Kazumaru gasped in horror when Shibo placed Kazumaru's eye in his own, and materialized the Susanoo that Kazumaru would've awoken if he had to mangekyo sharingan. Later on after a tiring battle, Shibo was pulled to the underworld where he belonged, and now on the floor, was Kazumaru's stolen eye. Kazumaru offered to give the one Katsuro gave back, but was told to keep it. With placing his original eye back into the socket, the two sharingan melded into one, the Eternal Mangekyo. Though right away with putting it in, the Ryujin activated once more and quickly faded, showing that the eye was back where it belonged. To help atone for his horrible actions, Kazumaru thanked Akiyuchi and the Leaf ninja who helped show him that he was on the wrong side. He knows he is hated by some of the ninja, and he willingly turns himself in. Several years after, Kazumaru was released from prison, and he meets up with a girl named Rayne, he met during his time with the Sakibure, and she was formerly of the hidden cloud village, and Kazumaru began to fall for her, and after a few months of talking, they've became a couple. Nearly 60+ years later, In his old age, he is a caring grandfather to his grandchildren, Kazuhiko Uchiha and Koji Uchiha. Kazumaru even in his old age is full of regret due to his own son's disappearance. Kazumaru and his son got into a fight and as a result, the Son cut all communication. Upon learning of his disappearance on a mission, Kazumaru chose to investigate this further. However before investigating, He was encountered by someone he never wanted to see again. It turned out, Shibo foresaw an impending doom and went to warn Kazumaru and Akiyuchi. Kazumaru was unsure if he was to trust Shibo but nonetheless, Shibo told the truth. Kazumaru then went off to investigate this. To his surprise, he was attacked by a shadowy villain. He had power Kazumaru never even saw before. With his Ryujin, and Byakugan, he still posed no match. He took a fatal blow and was on the ground with what looked like bones impaled into him. The villain fled the area, and Kazumaru managed to make his way back to the village where he collapsed at the gates. Fortunately, the medical team was nearby and took Kazumaru to the hospital. There was nothing that can be done so on his request, he had Kazuhiko and Koji arrive and told them to take his Sharingan and Byakugan since there was no more time left for him. After being demanded to, Kazuhiko and Koji took the eyes and Kazuhiko put the sharingan into his left eye while Koji put the Byakugan in his right eye. Shortly after saying that he loved Kazuhiko, and Koji and saying that he hoped for them to become great ninja, Kazumaru turned into dust from the attack, dying. Appearance Kazumaru during his genin days, had messy Black hair, wore a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, leg tape and a pair of ninja sandals. During his time as a chunin, and as a rogue ninja, he had to change his outfit due to the fact it got torn apart from training. His partner in crime, Byuro sewn him a shirt that was modeled after his own. Kazumaru also wore different black pants, leg tape on both legs and wore black ninja sandals this time. Later on as an adult, his outfit drastically changes. He wears a longsleeved mesh undershirt, a black collared shirt that is zipped up, black pants, leg tape and black ninja sandals. After his time in prison, he received yet another outfit change. This time, he wore a blue sleeves open vest that is tied by an obi, black pants, black leg bracers and a pair of flip flops. In his old age, He dons a black and purple kimono, black ninja sandals and tape around his forehead to hide the Hyuga Curse Mark. Personality Kazumaru at first, was a bright and positive boy who wanted to prove himself, often trying to show that his two eyes can work well together. He also had some insecurities due to being ridiculed by the Hyuga. Namely believing that he should just cut his Byakugan out. Once he met Meiyo Hyuga, who in truth is Kazumaru's great grandfather, Kazumaru learned to be prideful in what he was gifted with from birth. This killed off his insecurities. Once he became a chunin, he became slightly more colder, and had his eyes set on completing missions. However when he began to be lead astray by Meiyo, he was harsher, and often lashed out. As an adult, he became heartless, However some slivers of his old self still remained, such as his decent morality like how he hates those who prey on the weak, and manipulate them. After losing to Akiyuchi, he was shown the hard truth, and accepts it. He finally regained his positivity. He is much more polite now, much like he was when he was a genin. He still occasionally shows his harsh side and cruelty, but thats when he fights those who spit on mercy Powers and Stats [[Tier System|'Tier']]: 8-A '(Base) '''Likely 7-B '(Both Eyes) At least 6-C (with Ryūjin) | High 6-A '''Name: Kazumaru Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12 (Boruto, as a Genin), 15 (3 Years after Boruto, as a Chunin), 21 (as a Jonin) Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Enhanced Senses (The Sharingan greatly enhances his vision and can even let him see on a cellular scale and his Byakugan allows him to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, and can see Chakra), Master in Swordsmanship, Shurikenjutsu, and Taijutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can control regular flames and use Amaterasu to create powerful black flames that can burn anything and that only he can put out), Illusion Creation / Mind Manipulation (Can trap people in Genjutsu without eye contact, use powerful illusions that cause intense pain, and control others with the Sharingan), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles), Precognition (He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan), Duplication (Can create and use shadow clones), Durability Negation (His fighting style allows his strikes to inflict internal damage to a target) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '| '''Likely City Level '| '''At Least Island Level | Multi-Continent Level Speed: Supersonic | Supersonic+ '''likely higher with Shibo's Cursemark | '''Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Atleast Class 10 | Class K | Class G '''(Likely much higher with Ryujin) | '''Class G Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class | Mountain Class | Mountain Class+ '(With Ryujin) | Multi-Continent Class 'Durability: '''At least Town Level | Mountain Level | Mountain Level+ | Multi-Continent Level (With Ryujin's increased defenses) '''Stamina: '''High with Chakra reserves '''Range: '''Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with jutsu | Extended melee range with his sword, up to hundreds of meters with Ryujin | Thousands of kilometers with most jutsu. '''Standard Equipment: '''Shuriken, Explosive paper tags, Kunai, Eye Drops '''Intelligence: '''Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle. '''Weaknesses: He tends to run out of chakra when using both of his eyes at once, severely hurting his vision; This weakness stopped as he got older and learned how to properly use both eyes at once. Due to his eye seeing nearly 360 degrees, there's one blindspot near the back of his neck that his vision can't cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)'': The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. * Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. ''-Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): ''An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. * Mangekyou Sharingan'':'' Amaterasu'':' Kazumaru summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. * 'Mangekyou Sharingan: Ryūjin: An Ability unique to Kazumaru's Mangekyo Sharingan. It grants him a smaller Energy armor similar to the Susanoo but water dragon based. This is made out of Liquid Blue Flames, This also bumps up his own Water Release immensely. All of his Water Jutsu will have a burning effect too, As well as being capable of eroding a mountain with a Burning hot tidal wave. He also can form a sword of a Dragon god out of Water. With this sword, It allows him to stand up against other Susano'o as long as they aren't complete. Thanks to this armor, He can take no damage from up to Rank B Jutsu. A-Rank or higher can crack the armor. He also gained the ability to use Yasaka Magatama by raising both hands up and create a spinning bead. He can only make one form at a time. He then throws it like a shuriken which causes an explosion where it lands ''-Byakugan (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360 degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers, and can see chakra clearly. '-''Shirokopemegan (White Copy Wheel): 'This eye is a special eye among hybrids. Originally Kaguya had two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, their blood lines split into descendants, namely the Uchiha Clan and Hyuga Clan. An offspring between the Uchiha and Hyuga would be the first one in centuries that connected these two bloodlines back together. This causes the Sharingan and Byakugan to merge into one. This eye has no upgrades. Due to the two Kekkei Genkai merging into one, the user loses the Sharingan and Byakugan permanently, but in return, they still retain their Sharingan and Byakugan Abilities but a lot stronger. If the user awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan in one eye, then that eye's abilities carry over and is mixed into the Shirokopemegan. The chance of having an offspring with this special eye is pretty slim due to the countless amounts of descendants. The chance of having an OC born with this is 1 in 4096 (0.0244140625%) '''-Juuken (Gentle Fist):'' By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into certain pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs which are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. * '''-Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin): The user releases ckakra from all of the tenketsu points on their body and spins rapidly to create a small omnidirectional vortex of chakra that can be used for defensive purposes. * '-Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' By utilizing the Byakugan's ability to pinpoint a person's tenketsu points, the user will strike 64 of the victim's 361 chakra points to seal off their chakra flow and inflict internal damage. * Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists): Kazumaru's main way of fighting. He forms two large lion-shaped chakra shrouds around his hands, then uses them to strike an opponent. Doing so greatly increases his attacks' range and destructive power. The lion heads also drain the chakra network of those they touch. It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chakra control will lead to failure, meaning it is a feat requiring the Byakugan. This technique can be used in conjunction with the Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. ''- Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Great Fireball: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface. * Fiery Sword Creation: ''A technique where the user manifests flames and they shape them into a sword, making the user's attacks inflict fire damage. * ''Blazing Shuriken: ''A Jutsu where the user can coat their Shuriken once thrown in a flame, inflicting small explosions upon impact * ''Meteor Blitz; ''The user does 10 hand seals and makes a huge hole of fire appears above the foe, and several mini meteors rain down upon the foe, either trapping them, or damaging them * ''Hell Pyre: The user leaps up in the air while doing the tiger seal, and by keeping his index finger and middle finger together, they coat those fingers in flames and draws a line (Or Circle, or X) while in the air, then they punch the drawn line to make it home in on enemies. * Great Fire Annihilation: ''The pinnacle of Uchiha Fire Release techniques, chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a literal sea of flame, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several Water Release users in order to extinguish the flames. ''-'''Suiton (Water Release)''': One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. * Diffusional Drive: ''A technique learned from Suzuha-Sensei; The user summons a small pool of water, from which liquid bullets rise into the air to pierce through enemies, and ends with a small healing effect on the user's team * ''Water Dragon Bullet: ''shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. * ''Water Wall: ''A defensive technique that creates a wall of water around the user. The water is raised from below and blown out in the form of a circle around the user, to block incoming attacks or be used offensively to strike a target with the rising water wall. * ''Water Whip: ''The User makes a long water whip form in their hand. It's generally not powerful and is commonly used to repel attackers Key: | Sakibure War Others -He'd be voiced by Sam Riegal -He sleeps with a plush snake, a trait that carries over into adulthood '''Themes:' Main Theme(s): * Shaded Truths * Key of Darkness * The Other Promise -KH3 version- (His Redeemed Theme) Battle Theme(s): * Rage Awakened -BBS version- (Vs Akiyuchi Round 1) * Rage Awakened -KH2 version- (VS Akiyuchi Round 2) * Rage Awakened -KH3 Version- (Vs Akiyuchi Round 3) * Key to All (Vs Akiyuchi Final Round) Notable Victories: * VS Katsuro & Tsune * VS Suzuha Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC